conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Loricae (Lorica)
Upper Tier Enchantments Limited only to members of the royal family and the Entrusted (those given an Imperial Assignment by the Emperor), these are enchantments cast on individuals that make them capable of performing an entire, wide class of actions with little to no difficulty. The lower level uses of these abilities would come almost naturally, but the higher level uses would require considerable experience and/or skill due to their complexity. They are generally given as discrete "packages". The following are the twelve packages of the Upper Tier: Control Caster can take control of any number of others' bodies at will, with or without their conscious knowledge, while at the same time controlling themselves, and gaining senses of all the controlled. Counter Caster weakens, counters, deflects or negates any selection of spells cast at anyone upon their being cast or upon caster's wish. Duplicate Caster instantaneously creates a clone of anything/anyone that is just as real as the original and is the same in every way, permanently until destroyed/countered. Invulnerability Caster and/or anyone you want is at will resilient to illness and injury, expelling harms, healing wounds and canceling spells to self. Magic Sentry Caster mentally identifies the kind and whereabouts of any magic being performed in vicinity or in anywhere you are focusing on, as well as being notified when a particular magic occurs. Psychokinesis Not available at time of Chronicle Caster alters/sees/adds/deletes a creature's memory, thoughts and emotions, or transfers them from another, temporarily or permanently. Purge powers Caster can purge powers from others for any length of time, gaining them for any length of time in the process. Rejuvenation Not available at time of Chronicle Caster can make anyone, including self and the dead, permanently become younger/older, change aging time, and reverse the effect at any time. Ressurect Not available at time of Chronicle Caster can return to life anyone else who has recently died, restoring them to full health in the process. Shapeshift Caster can shapeshift self or any other, living or not, into something else, living or not (but cannot restore oneself if the change is drastic). Teleport Instantly teleports caster and/or attached objects and people to where-ever you want to, going through any barriers in the process. Thorns Caster may at will be harmed, but any harm dealt physically, arcanely or mentally will also be inflicted on aggressor to any extent decided by caster, even multiple the effects. Lower Tier Enchantments Limited to Tier 1 and Tier 2 officials (the highest two ranks of the official hierarchy) and of course to the royal family, these are enchantments cast on individuals that make them capable of performing an entire, wide class of actions with little to no difficulty, but are weaker than the Upper Tier enchantments. The lower level uses of these abilities would come almost naturally, but the higher level uses would require considerable experience and/or skill due to their complexity. They are generally given as discrete "packages". The following are the 24 packages of the Lower Tier: Absorb Caster can instantly absorb an infinite amount of knowledge at will from any comprehensible object (ie. book, video, etc). Aerokinesis Manipulates air (create/move/morph/banish wind, air, smoke, smog, gusts, etc.) Animate Caster instantly animates an object or dead person to do anything caster wishes it to, for any period of time, with some degree of its own intelligence. Aurorakinesis Manipulates light (create/move/morph/banish light, darkness, shadows, show things using light/dark, auroras, etc.) Aquakinesis Manipulates water (create/move/morph/banish water, water guns, humidity, watersprouts, breathe under water, etc.) Biokinesis Manipulates life (create/move/morph/banish plants, animals, fungi, microcreatures, grows them quickly, etc.) Clairvoyance Caster can learn hidden knowledge, see anywhere/anything, multiple places, from any point of view, for any period of time. Contortion Caster and/or anyone you want can be contorted to unbelievable lengths, even split around something, capable of absorbing damage from even very fast, unpredictable attacks. Cryokinesis Manipulates ice (create/move/morph/banish ice, ice bolts, snow, the cold, frozen cells, melt/freeze water, etc.) Electrokinesis Manipulates electricity (create/move/morph/banish static, lightning bolts, power, electric shield, energies, etc.) Empower Caster and/or anyone you want has normal up to inestimable strength, agility, and reflexes. Extracognition Not available at time of Chronicle Caster can experience/see the past, future, present or premonitions of nearby things, with great difficulty, when focused on. Freeze Caster stops/slows/speeds up movement selectively, including enchanted people, for any period of time, of any part of affected people. Geokinesis Manipulates earth (create/move/morph/banish mud, sand, earth, clay, stone, metal, materials, etc.) Healing hand Caster instantly heals/dis-heals anyone anywhere at any time to any extent. Intangibility Caster and/or anyone/anything you want is at will out of phase with reality, removing their senses and/or making external objects selectively unable to penetrate them at will instantaneously. This grants the target the ability to Trespass (go through walls, barriers, etc). Invisibility Caster and/or anyone you want can instantly become partially or totally invisible but still physically present, and shadows, footprints, fingerprints etc. are hidden as well. Meteorokinesis Manipulates weather (create/move/morph/banish the climate, tornadoes, hurricane, gale, calm, etc.) Power share Caster can share or grant any powers the caster or anyone nearby have with anyone anywhere else for any period of time. Projection Caster and/or anyone you want is projected, physically present or not, can sense, anywhere instantaneously, allowing the person to be active on either side at will for any period of time. Pyrokinesis Manipulates fire (create/move/morph/banish fire, flame attacks, ignite, extinquish, heat, etc.) Telekinesis Caster shifts/presses any objects and people anywhere to where-ever you want to, even detaching connected objects/people, smashing into obstacles with any strength of force. Telepathy Caster can instantly communicate with anyone else's mind, across language boundaries, anywhere, multiple, for any period of time, giving the target the appearance of either self of another "speaking" into their mind. Torture Caster can torture anyone anywhere for any period of time to any degree. Category:Magic